gamersfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
British Singapore Embassy
The British Singapore Embassy is a British-based government in the English colony of Singapore. Singapore is a wealthy city-state located in southeastern Asia. The city-state was first made a colony by King James I of England in 1612, on the basis of the Eastern Asian Colonisation Charter (also acquired from the charter was India, Taiwan, and Shanghai). Government The central government of the British embassy in Singapore is the same for all British colonies. One governor is selected by His Majesty of England, and rules over the colony entirely. In addition, the governor also selects ambassadors to rule Singapore along side him, in the case that the governor might be absent. The current British governor of Singapore is Lord Jeremiah Garland, a high-lord of the EITC court and a member of the Co. Black Guard. Garland had his position as governor approved by King George II personally during the last Council of Liria on June 1. It was a close race for the spot between Garland and Johnny Dna, another member of the Co. Black Guard. Garland has yet to select the two ambassadors. Economy A vital part of the EITC's trade route, Singapore possesses a booming economy, mostly due to their location. Located on the peninsula of Borneo, the nearby ocean offers the Singaporean fishermen much exotic and rare fish, only available in that part of the British Empire. Other major exports include spice, silk, and rice, all obtained from nearby plantations. Also, Singaporean rum is a favourite in the Caribbean. Singapore also produces much ammunition and ironwork for the Royal British Navy. Currently, the Singaporean National Bank holds an approximate 87,000,000 British Schilings, an all-time high. About 4% of that belongs to Governor Garland personally. Military Two main forces make up the Singaporean Army: the 109th Legion, a large legion composed of British Marines, and the much weaker Singaporean Militia, composed entirely of Singaporean native mercenaries. While the Singaporean Militia provides the primary defence of the town, the 109th Legion is usually in nearby areas claiming small portions of land for British Singapore and waging war with small native tribes. Singapore also possesses a small navy, but they are seldom used, as there are no nearby enemies that possess a navy also. The current commander-in-chief of the entire Singaporean military is General Leon Swordhawk (chosen by Garland), another member of the Co. Black Guard. Growing Piracy Problems Although Singapore is seldom attacked by foreign nations, their main enemies lie right within their city walls: a group of notorious pirates called the "Hai Tzeungs". The Hai Tzeungs are led by the infamous pirate lord Sao Feng, and have caused many problems in the city. The pirates often go on rampages on random nights through the main streets of the city, raiding shops and breaking windows as they go. On one occasion, the Hai Tzeung pirates rioted city hall, but were soon stopped when the 109th were called up just in time. On the contrary, the British have tried to cease their rebellion twice, but both failed. Their hideouts tend to be bars, inns, or, most recently, bathe houses, but whenever the British Militia show up, the Hai Tzeungs are either no where in sight or have brought a strong offensive, routing the British. As the newly elected governor, Lord Garland's doctrine is to see an end to the notorious pirate gang, and order the death of Capt. Sao Feng personally. Category:British Empire Category:Governments Category:Role-Play Category:POTCO Creations Category:POTCO